<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kantoian Adventures by CertainVICTORy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869260">Kantoian Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy'>CertainVICTORy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trainshipping Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neil is precious babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first stop of the adventure of Neil and his dads is none other than the region of Kanto! What surprises lie in store for the trio as they investigate the mysterious light that appeared there! Part 2 of the "Trainshipping Holidays" series so please read part one if you haven't!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trainshipping Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, again guys! JJ here again with Part 2 of the Neil series! This will be a mini-series so it won't be as long as my others, so stay tuned for this fun adventure! Again, Neil's creation goes to my friend @gummymela (twitter and Tumblr) thanks again for letting me write more about him!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you ready, buddy?” Victor watched as Neil held his backpack with a bright smile on his face. It was early in the morning, and the three of them were about to head over to the airport to head over to Kanto for some important ‘Professor business,’ as Hop would call it. But to Neil, their son, it was nothing more than a vacation with his dads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I’m so excited! What are we gonna do there first? See some cool Pokemon with Papa? Oh, how about we try some good Kanto food? Or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down there, mate!” Hop yawned as Neil ran around him. “It’s way too early for anyone to be this excited. Where do you get your energy from anyway?” Victor laughed and took Hop’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to be like that, you know.” Hop raised a brow at his husband and rubbed his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way. Then again, you’re not much a large ball of sunshine, either, so it makes sense he’d get it from me.” Hop quickly grabbed Neil by the stomach and lifted him into the air. “I gotcha now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, you got me, Papa!” The boy giggled excessively as the Professor held him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! I gotcha, you little Munchlax! Now, what’s got you so excited this fine morning?” Neil beamed at him and laughed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cause I get to go on a journey with you guys! I’ve always wanted to spend time with you both!” Victor grabbed onto Hop’s lab coat and smiled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop, the sun shouldn’t be out, right? Hop looked at his watch and shook his head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for another hour or so, why?” Victor looked at Neil and sighed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I’m a bit blinded right now.” Hop raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, let’s go meet up with Gloria!” With that, the three of them headed out towards the Wild Area. Even at the break of dawn, there was a variety of Pokemon, that ran across the fields. Each, curiously eyeing the trio before than ran back into their respective homes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you got everything?” Victor looked over at Hop, who rummaged through his bag and belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see: Pokedex, watch, phone, first-aid kit, money, and yeah, I think that’s it!” Neil giggled and pointed at Hop’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your glasses, Papa!” Hop threw his hands back and searched through his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, crud! My glasses! Now, where did I put them?” The professor searched high and low for them but came up empty. Neil looked up at Victor and giggled as the Champion walked over to Hop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?-” Victor reached up and lowered Hop’s glasses onto Hop’s face and kissed him on the lips. Hop turned bright red as his lips parted from Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you have everything now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right…” Hop touched his lips and smiled to himself as he walked towards the plane. Gloria stepped out and waved at the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, look who decided to show up, bright and early!” Victor looked over at Neil who smiled at him, and then at Hop, who yawned and rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, some of us are awake. Thanks for taking us to Kanto, Glori.” She slapped her brother’s back and laughed as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Vic! You and Hop saved Galar, once again, and you’re family!” Neil crouched down and pocked at his father’s face as he twitched on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you okay?” The champion lifted his head and sighed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay...this isn’t the first time she did this. I’m sort of used to it by now.” He stood up and stepped inside the plane, “You coming, Hop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Hop took a step forward, but suddenly, something jumped onto his head and pushed him back. “Ow! What the?” He looked up and saw a Scorbunny, who snickered and stuck its tongue out at Hop and jumped onto Gloria’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about that, Hops!” Gloria bowed to him as she held the Pokemon with one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal, but what are you doing with a Scorbunny anyway? I thought you had Rillaboom with you?” She smiled and nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, but during one of my rescue missions, I found this little guy all alone and decided to watch over him for a while!” She gave it a fist bump as it sat on her shoulder. Neil walked up to Gloria and tugged at her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan on keeping it?” She crouched down and smiled at her nephew,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” The Scorbunny froze and slumped down as the Pokemon Ranger laughed, “I mean, you’re cute and all, but I don’t have much room on my team to include another. I’ll watch over ya for the time being until you recover from your injury, little guy.” Neil looked over and saw a bandage on its arm and walked over to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hurt your arm?” It jumped and hid behind Gloria’s head and peered over. Neil looked around and smiled, “Are you scared? I’m not gonna hurt you!” Gloria scratched the Pokemon’s head and hugged it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently it got hurt during a poacher attack. I found him all alone, badly injured.” Neil clutched his chest and nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That poor thing, well, I hope it can find a new place to call home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neil, Hop, are you guys ready to go?” Victor popped his head out of the plane and motioned to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Neil ran towards his Dad, but before grabbing Hop’s arm and dragging him towards the plane. “Come on, Papa! You can sleep all you want, once we are in the air.” Hop laughed as Neil pulled him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right; let’s go!” Gloria looked over at the Scorbunny, who fixed its gaze at the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come along too?” Its eyes lit up as she laughed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, let’s fly!” She stepped inside the cockpit and started the plane up. Hop sat down and looked over at Victor, who crossed his arms and looked pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Hop laughed and touched Victor’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re paler than a Snom. Don’t tell me that you’re still afraid of heights?” Victor shook his head and waved his arms around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Me? Scared? No way!” Neil giggled and stood up from his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can switch places with me, Dad! I can sit by the window so you won’t have to look outside!” Victor watched as Neil pulled him from the chair and sat him next to Hop. “There! Now you can still be next to Papa and me! Everyone wins!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? What if you fall out the window?” Hop laughed and held Victor’s hand and pulled him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t happen, and if you’re still scared, you’re always welcome to just look at me.” Victor began to blush as Hop held his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that’s fine…” Gloria cleared her throat and looked back at the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save all that flirting for when we land you two. For now, let’s head off to Kanto!” With that, the plane began to take off. Victor shut his eyes as the plane climbed, desperately holding onto Hop’s hand as it dipped slightly, before going high above to clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic, don’t forget to breathe, okay?” Victor nodded and exhaled as Hop brushed his hand over his husband’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Dad! I’m here too!” Neil took Victor’s other hand and smiled as the Champion slowly opened them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks you two. But I should be fine now! It’s not the flying I’m scared about; It’s the take-off that frightens me.” He laughed and brushed his face and looked to the ground. “Imagine, the Champion of Galar, scared of heights. What a mockery; Sorry for bothering you guys.” Hop placed his arm around Victor’s shoulder and pulled him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done nothing wrong. There’s no need to apologize, besides we are with you, and that’s what matters the most, right, Neil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You always told me to be brave no matter what, so don’t worry, Dad! Papa and I will be with you!” Victor smiled as he looked at his boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should be looking forward to hanging out with you both! Let’s see what Kanto has in store for us!” Neil beamed at his Dad and looked out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what exciting new stuff I get to see! I can’t wait!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the sun cut through the windows as Neil opened his eyes. He looked up to find that he was resting his head in his Dad’s lap. He giggled as he saw Victor leaning on Hop’s shoulder, both fast asleep. Neil sat up and looked out the window and saw a vast stretch of land. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Is this the Kanto region?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it looks like you’re awake, little guy!” Neil looked over and saw Gloria, who looked back at him. “To answer your question, yes it is! Why not wake up your dads to show them the region?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna let them sleep, they work too much and need the rest!”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good kid!” Neil laughed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, if Dad gets forcibly woken up, he gets angry.” Neil shuddered at the fact of making his dad upset. Gloria chuckled and adjusted her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Vic does care a lot about his sleep. Well, we should be landing in a few minutes.” Neil looked back outside the window and saw some Pokemon, fly past the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wonder if Papa knows what Pokemon those are!” He smiled as he saw the flying Pokemon, zoom across the sky. He then saw a small pink Pokemon, fly up to the window, and giggle at Neil. It twirled around and disappeared in a flash, Just as a bright pink light shoot up from the mountains, causing the plane to rock slightly. “Aunt Gloria!” He shouted as she tried to stabilize it.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it, kiddo!” The plane rocked to the side, causing Hop to bang his head against the side of the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“OW! What gives?” Hop looked towards Neil, who pointed out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, look!” Hop followed Neil’s finger and saw the same pink light from a raid den, shoot up towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way! Gloria, you have to take us there!” She looked back and shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, mate, no, can do! The plane ain’t meant to land around the mountains. I’ll have to drop you off at the intended destination!” Hop grunted and watched as the light disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Dam- Dang it. It’s probably those weirdos again.” Hop looked over at Victor and laughed, “It’s amazing how he can sleep through all this.” Hop brushed back Victor’s hair and kissed his forehead. The Champion stirred and opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it morning already?” Gloria shook her head and laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much, did you sleep, alright?” Victor yawned and rubbed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so, other than the rocking, but that’s probably because of the turbulence.” Hop held Victor’s hand and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you’re not gonna believe this but-”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a bright pink light coming from the mountain!” Neil interjected, “It was like Whoosh! And the plane went Brrrr!!! It was crazy!” Neil’s eyes lit up as he explained what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, bright, pink light? You don’t mean?” Hop nodded as he brought out his Power Spot Detector.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was definitely a Raid Den light, but according to my detector, the energy has disappeared. So we can’t exactly pinpoint where it came from, but I do know it came from the mountains.” Victor nodded and looked out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“So that means, once we meet up with Professor Oak, then we can set off and investigate!” Neil smiled and hugged his Dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Dad! I never thought you could get over your fear of heights!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fear of?” Just then, his face began to darken as he stepped away from the window. “Oh, right…” </p><p> </p><p>“Victor!” Hop rushed over to catch his husband as he fell into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Neil watched as Victor laughed to himself,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, guys. I was so into my work that I forgot I was on the plane for a second.” Gloria shook her head and prepared to land the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“We are approaching Viridian City, please return your seats to the upright position and keep your tray tables up! And in case of a water landing, fear not for this is a seaplane.” Hop raised a brow and chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Gloria, we aren’t near the sea, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just felt like saying it, that’s all.” The duo laughed as Neil saw the land get closer and closer to them.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I wonder what that Pokemon I saw was?’ </em>He thought as they landed in the city.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Man, what a trip that was!” Hop stretched as the trio walked off the plane and took a deep breath. “Man, it’s a little warmer than Galar, but it feels nice, at least!” He fanned himself as the sun shined on him. Victor took Neil’s hand and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright, but as Papa said, it’s hot!” Neil leaned on his Dad’s body and buried his face into Victor’s jacket. “Can I take my hoodie off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but you’re gonna have to carry it.” Neil nodded and handed Victor his backpack and took off his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>“Much better!” Neil smiled wide as he tied the hoodie around his waist and grabbed his backpack. Victor walked over to Gloria and hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for giving us a lift! You heading back to Galar now?” She shook her head and leaned against the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, I’m gonna rest my wings first before I set off again. Don’t worry about me. Go hang out with your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but call me if anything happens while I’m gone. I’m counting on you to watch over Galar for me.” Gloria crossed her arms and scoffed,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please, when have I ever let you down.” Victor raised a brow at her and tapped his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a list, or was that rhetorical?” Gloria lightly punched him on the side and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, go have fun, already! You deserve it.” He nodded and waved her off as she looked inside the plane. “Huh? Now, where did that bugger go?”</p><p> </p><p>Victor walked to Hop and Neil, who smiled wide at the new region before them. “Alright, Hop, where’s Professor Oak’s lab at?” Hop looked at his phone and pointed south of their location.</p><p> </p><p>“According to this, it’s south of where we are; we just have to go through route one!” Neil’s eyes sparkled as they walked towards the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we can find some cool Pokemon?” Neil grabbed his Dads’ hands and smiled wide. Hop pushed up his glasses and nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Probably! Who knows, maybe this time you can catch one in front of your Dad?” Neil looked up at Victor and nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to find one, so you can see me catch it, Dad!” Victor beamed back,</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Neil! But from the looks of things, Pallet Town won’t be far from here. Route one looks rather small compared to the ones in Galar.” Victor pointed off in the distance and saw the small town come into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, man, I was hoping to find some interesting Pokemon, around here.” Neil groaned and stared at the ground as rustling sounds, came from the nearby bushes. “Huh?” He looked up and spotted a Pokemon with purple fur. “Papa, look!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what do we have here?” Hop rushed over and stared at the Pokemon in awe. “Dang if only we had a Pokedex or something that could tell me what this Pokemon is!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a Rattata!” Victor chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know Dad?” Neil clung to Victor’s arm and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, back at my home region, we get those a lot too! They are fairly common.” Hop laughed and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, I forget you’re from Sinnoh. It’s weird, I’ve known you for most of my life I just assume your home was in Galar.” The Champion laughed as he held Hop’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my home now is with you both!” He kissed Hop on the cheek, causing the professor to blush and throw his hands back.</p><p> </p><p>“Vic, not in front of Neil! What if he sees us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not like he hasn't seen us kiss before."</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s so embarrassing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so now the Professor is the one getting embarrassed? Oh, how the tables have turned.” Victor grinned as he tugged at Hop’s coat. “You have a long time of missed out kisses good sir. I hope you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I” Hop hid his face from Victor and froze when Neil was gone. “Vic, Neil’s gone!” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Victor looked around for Neil and found nothing. “Neil! Where’d you go?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Neil crouched down at few flowers and smelled them. “These are beautiful! Just then, he heard a loud buzzing sound coming from all sides. He stood up and came face to face with a swarm of Beedril. “Dad? Papa?” He tried to shout, but the buzzing drowned out his cries. Neil fell back on his back and watched as the Beedril rushed towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone help!” He closed his eyes just as a small ball of flame, shot out from the trees, and hit one of the Beedril. Neil opened his eyes and saw the familiar figure of a Scorbunny. “What are you doing here?” He asked as the Pokemon gave him a thumbs up. “You’re here to save me?” It nodded and walked up to Neil, placing its paws in the boy's hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Scorbunny leapt into the air as it dodged a pair of stingers. “Watch out!” Neil shouted as another Beedril appeared from behind. Scorbunny blasted it with an Ember attack but more swarmed around them. Neil looked on as the Beedril shot a Poison Sting towards him. He rolled out of the way as the needles struck the nearby tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, that was close.” He looked at the tree and saw the purple liquid, ooze out of the needles. “We have to be careful!” He looked towards the Scorbunny who bounced away from a few Beedril. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘There’s too many of them, I wanna help, but I don’t know how to battle yet!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took out a Pokeball and stared at it. “But I have to try! Go, Toxel!” The baby Pokemon sparkled as it stuck its tongue out. “Okay, girl, let’s try to help!” Neil froze and placed a hand on his chin. “Now, what moves did you know again?” He tapped his foot and tilted his head as the Beedril began to close in on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Scorbunny jumped up and kicked the Beedril away as Neil snapped back to his sense. “Oh, I guess I got lost in thought. I’m sorry about that!” Neil bowed to the Pokemon who angrily began scolding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry, but I’ve never battled before, I just saw my Dads do it, but I finally remembered what moves Toxel knows!” Neil faced the Beedril and smiled at Toxel. “Toxel, use Nuzzle!” Toxel jumped up and slammed her body into a nearby Beedril, causing sparks to surround it as it fell to the ground. “Alright!” Neil smiled as the attack landed. “Now, let’s go for another one!” Just then, a Beedril flew towards Toxel and smacked her away towards Neil, knocking her out. “Toxel!” He picked her up and hugged her, “I guess we still have a lot to learn, let’s get you some rest.” He returned her to her Pokeball and stared at Scorbunny. “Sorry, guess me and my Pokemon are still new at this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorbunny nodded and shot another Ember towards the swarm, but they dodged out of the way and struck Scorbunny with their stingers. “Scorbunny!” Neil ran over and caught the Pokemon in his arms and looked down at it. “Are you okay?” It pushed the boy back and jumped out of his arms. Scorbunny wiped the sweat from its face and charged forward into battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzing became louder as the Beedril flapped their wings. Neil covered his ears as the ringing made it hard to stand. He opened his eyes and saw that Scorbunny fell to one knee as the Beedril swarmed around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Neil tried to call out to it, but his voice was drowned out by the buzzing. Neil watched in horror as the Poison Sting attacked Scorbunny, sending it flying back in front of Neil. “Scorbunny?” He noticed that the Pokemon was badly Poisoned as it tried to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scorbunny, wait, don’t try to get up! My dads can help you!” He ran towards it, but Scorbunny shook its head. It slowly stood up and faced the Beedril.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please!” Neil shook his head as Scorbunny panted heavily and took a step forward. Neil gripped his head and shouted. “Please stop Scorbunny! I don’t want you to get hurt because of me!” Just as the swarm closed in on Scorbunny, Neil smelled the familiar scent of flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roserade, use Petal Blizzard!” A flurry of pink petals flew from behind Neil and blasted the Beedril back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Neil looked back and saw a giant ball of flame, soaring across the sky. It struck through the swarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cinderace, use Bounce!” Cinderace spun into the air and kicked back the Beedril, sending them flying away. Hop ran towards Neil and hugged him, “Neil! I’m so glad you’re safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” Neil watched as Victor crouched down and hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neil! Oh my gosh, when you were gone, I got scarce that you got kidnapped again.” Victor stood up and shook his head. “What were you thinking? Leaving by yourself in a new region? You could’ve gotten hurt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dad, I saw these pretty flowers and wanted to get some for you, but then I got attacked by those Pokemon I tried to battle them, but I’m still new at it and Scorbunny; Oh!” He ran towards the Pokemon and lifted it in his arms. “It saved me! But now it’s badly hurt! Is there anything we can do?” Hop walked over and examined Scorbunny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much I can do currently, but we are close to Professor Oak’s lab, we can get it some help there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Neil followed his dads out of the forest and to the lab ahead.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is there anyone who can help us?” Hop shouted as they ran inside the lab. A man with brown hair stood up and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what seems to be the problem?” He looked over at Neil and back at Scorbunny and nodded. “I see, that Pokemon is injured, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mister! This Scorbunny tried to save me from this swarm of bad Pokemon, and it got hurt! Can you help it?” Neil pleaded as the man crouched down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Just let me handle it for ya, kiddo.” He stood up and stuck out his hand in front of Hop. “Names, Blue! Blue Oak, I’m the Pokemon Professor of Kanto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hop asked as he shook the man’s hand. “That’s odd, the Oak I talked to sounded much older?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it was me who talked with you, Hop!” An older man appeared and smiled as he walked past Blue. “This is my grandson, and he’s just a lab assistant when he’s not running the Gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for ruining the fun, Gramps!” Blue scoffed as he walked off towards a nearby desk. Oak laughed and crouched down at Neil. “Now, let’s go take your Pokemon to the infirmary, and we can get it fixed right up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not mine! It followed us here from Galar!” Neil beamed. Victor ruffled Neil’s hair and smiled at Oak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping us out, I’m Vi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Victor, correct?” Oak smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Hop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What did he say about me?” Victor questioned as he stared at his husband, who threw his hands back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Vic! Except you’re the most amazing guy ever!” Victor raised a brow and laughed as Oak chuckled at the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry; I’ve only heard nothing but praise from him! But he also mentioned your amazing son.” Oak smiled at Neil and opened his arms. “Now, let’s save the formalities for later and take care of this Pokemon, shall we? Hop mind giving me a hand?” Neil nodded and handed Oak Scorbunny and watched as he and Hop took it to the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil gripped Victor’s hoodie and looked up at him. “Dad, are you mad at me?” Victor shook his head and smiled as they wandered the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little mad that my son tried to battle by himself, but I guess that’s what I’m here for,” Neil’s eye’s sparkled as Victor grinned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how about I teach you a thing or two while we wait?” Neil smiled wide as he and Victor headed out of the lab.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neil stood in front of his Dad as his Minccino faced Victor’s Roserade. His brow twitched as he licked the sweat off of his lips. “My first battle with Dad. I can hardly wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Neil, this is just a mock battle, I’m just gonna try to gauge your strength.” Victor looked at his Roserade and nodded as she bowed towards Neil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Minccino, use Echoed Voice!” Minccino screeched out as a wave of pink hearts flew towards Roserade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roserade, dodge it and use Magical Leaf!” Roserade jumped into the air and spun around, throwing rainbow-colored leaves towards Minccino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minccino, dodge it, and uh, use Swift!” Minccino ran around and swiped its tail, sending stars at the leaves, causing small explosions to appear in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not, bad, Neil.” Victor rubbed his chin and nodded. “How about this! Roserade, use Poison Sting!” Rose waved her hands towards Minccino, and a spray of needles shot out towards it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick, dodge it!” Neil watched as Minccino, scurried around, dodging the needles as it hit the ground. “Now, use Pound!” Minccino ran towards Roserade and smacked her with its tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice hit! But not good enough! Roserade, use Grass Knot!” Roserade smiled and slammed the ground as vines grew from below her, wrapping around Minccino’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minccino! Use Sing!” It began to open its mouth, but it immediately got covered by the vines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roserade, use Dazzling Gleam!” Roserade’s eyes sparkled as a shower of light crashed into Minccino, knocking it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Minccino!” Neil ran up to his Pokemon and picked it up. It brushed his face causing the boy to giggle. “You did amazing! Not bad for our first battle against, Dad!” He returned it into its Pokeball and looked at Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know Dad was holding back for my sake; it’s only natural since I’m still new at this. But man, I want to get stronger quicker so I can battle Dad for reals!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor walked up to Neil and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty good for your first battle, son. Hop sure did teach you the basics.” Neil placed his arms behind his head and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Dad, you’re too nice to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth, although you do need a little more practice if you want to have a real battle with me.” Neil pointed at Victor and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! I knew it! But yeah, you’re right about that. I still have a lot to learn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move onto something else now!” Victor motioned over to Neil, who walked towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Neil, what can you tell me about those Pokemon’s type you saw from before?” Victor sat on the grass while Neil sat across from him, the boy crossing his arms as he pondered the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they were definitely Poison, on account of the attacks they used on me. And I assume they are like the Butterfree back at home, so Bug-type as well. Victor smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, Hop has taught you well!” Neil giggled and grinned wide at Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do have the two best dads in the world!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are your only dads.” Neil stuck his tongue out at Victor and pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa was right; you are no fun.” Victor threw his hands back and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I can be fun.” Victor turned around and pulled at the grass in defeat. Neil ran over and clung onto his Dad’s back and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” Victor laughed and fell over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! My own son has defeated the Champion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! I finally defeated you when Papa couldn’t!” Neil fell on top of Victor, and the duo laughed out loud as they stared up at the clouds. Neil crawled over and rested his head on Victor’s side and looked up towards him. “Hey, Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d be as strong as you and as smart as Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not for me to decide, Neil. Raw talent alone isn’t enough to get you by. It’s the willingness to never give up when things are rough. But that doesn’t mean you should just keep running ahead.” Neil sat up and tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Victor chuckled and sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, say there’s a giant wall in your way. You know for a fact that your goal is on the other side. You look around and see a large drill that can break through the wall if given time. What do you do?” Neil crossed his arms and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, duh, I use the drill to break the wall!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you do that, but it’s taking longer than anticipated, do you still keep on drilling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s like you said to keep on trying, no matter what!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good and all, but what if your drill breaks down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, I’m stuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, now, suddenly, you walk a bit around the wall and find that there was, in fact, a way around it, without having to drill it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about that!” Neil crossed his arms as Victor nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same kind of principle applies to battling! You don’t always want to charge head-on. You’ll waste your energy. Be creative, but never just call it quits when the going gets tough. Try to think outside the box, to throw your opponents off guard.” Neil stood up and sat in his Dad’s lap as his eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, is that why you’re so strong, Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I learned a lot through all my battles. But this lesson was taught to me by Hop!” Neil grabbed his father’s face and giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, taught you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, although he didn’t really teach me. I learned from watching him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Does that mean I can learn from watching you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably!” Hop’s voice shot out from the distance as he walked up to his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Neil stood up and ran towards Hop and jumped into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey there, Champ. What’s gotten into you?” Neil laughed and looked over at Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad was teaching me how to battle! I lost, but I’ll get him next time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well, I’m rooting for you, Neil!” Victor stood up and shook his head as he walked over to Hop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harsh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You may be my husband, but you’re also my rival.” Hop laughed as Victor nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got me there.” Victor ruffled Neil’s hair and grinned at him. “This guy has some good potential in him. I can feel it.” Neil’s eyes lit up as he gasped loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Victor nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You’re gonna be a fantastic trainer one day! I can’t wait to see how you continue to grow!” Neil looked back at Hop and then back at the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Scorbunny doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s doing alright, just resting for now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good to hear! I wanna thank it for saving me!" Neil grinned as he jumped down from Hop's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that all you came here to tell us, Hop?" Victor looked over at his husband who shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true that we are here to spend time with Neil, but, we should head over to Mt. Moon as soon as possible.” Victor quickly raised a brow as he brushed off the grass from his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What’s at Mt. Moon?” Hop pushed up his glasses and took out his Power Spot Detector as it was beeping wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause, that’s where those brothers are.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why’s it called Mount Moon, Papa?” Neil asked as he clung to Victor’s back. Hop looked up from his map and pushed up his glasses. They were on their way to the caves that lead to Mount Moon, it was mid-afternoon, and they needed to get to the mountain as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s called that because that location is the only place where the Pokemon Clefairy appears. They say that every so often the Clefairy gather in a specific area within the mountain and dance as meteors fall from the sky. Did you know that if a person sees a gathering Clefairy, they will have eternal happiness? So many trainers and explorers try to find these elusive Pokemon, but they are so rare in this region, that even seeing one is a feat within itself. Speaking of, did you know that you can find fossils here and get them resurrected here? But they aren’t like the ones in Galar, no, they are full-fledged ancient Pokemon.” Neil sighed as he rested his chin on Victor’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I think Papa is going on his long talks again.” Neil looked up and saw that Victor was smiling at Hop as he was talking. “Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Did you say something, Neil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was saying that, Papa was going on his long talks and that you should stop him before he gets tired again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It is pretty interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad….” Victor laughed and walked up to Hop and grabbed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you still haven’t told us why it’s called Mount Moon.” Hop blushed and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, my bad. Anyway, uh, it’s called Mount Moon because of the meteorites that fall from the sky! They are, in fact, Moonstones. That being said, some of the wild Clefairy use them to evolve into Clefable! Strangely, these Moonstones come from space, which begs the question: are Clefairy from space? If so, are there other Pokemon like it? Are there Pokemon from other worlds just like ours?” Victor chuckled and looked back at Neil, who frowned at Hop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got your answer, buddy, are you satisfied with it?” Neil pouted and rested his head on his dad’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but, how do you do it, Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep up with all the stuff he says, doesn’t it get tiresome?” Victor chuckled and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does at times, but seeing him happy and so passionate about stuff makes me happy. That’s how love works, Neil, and I’m sure you love your Papa enough that seeing that smile makes you smile back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of like how you guys are with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! When you’re happy, it makes us happy too!” Neil hugged Victor’s neck and giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, I’m guessing you guys are always happy, cause I’m very happy right now.” Neil jumped off of Victor’s back and ran over to Hop and grabbed his hand. “Hey, Papa, can you tell me more about Clefairy?” Hop smiled wide and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, mate!” Victor watched as Neil’s eyes lit up while listening to Hop talk. Suddenly, he felt something was following them. He hovered his hand over his Pokeballs and took a quick glance behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hmm, nothing, I guess.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he turned back around. There, he spotted the caves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we made it!” Hop checked his Power Spot detector and nodded. “Yep, I’m getting faint readings within the cave. Let’s go!” Neil froze and gripped Hop’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going in there? Is there any other way?” Victor crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kiddo, but we have to go inside, but it’s okay to be scared. You can always hold onto our hands if you want.” Neil nodded and held up his other hand as Victor took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Victor smiled at his son and then back at Hop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Professor, Hop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s amazing when other people call me that, but when you do, it’s embarrassing.” Hop started to blush as they continued inside the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Am I not allowed to call you the Professor? Or do you prefer me to call you something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can, but it’s just having you call me that, when I’m really in love with you just makes my heart flutter, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Victor blushed back and looked away as Neil giggled and walked with his parents.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop glanced at his Detector and looked around. “Okay, the beeping is getting more frantic. We must be getting close.” Neil let out a loud yawn as he rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you getting tired, Neil?” Victor stopped and lifted Neil into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tired!” Neil dropped his head and yawned more. Victor chuckled and held him in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is getting pretty late out. Come on, get some rest while Hop, and I search ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Neil hugged Victor tightly as he slowly drifted off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neil sure does have a lot of energy at times.” Hop laughed out loud, causing Victor to shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t get as tired as him, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because of all the coffee you drink, Hop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah…” Hop continued to walk and stopped as he looked at Victor. “You think what we are doing for Neil is the right thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, think about it, being the son of the Champion, and the Professor must be a ton of pressure on him. Take me for an example: there were so many expectations put on me that I almost lost myself. I don’t want the same thing to happen to Neil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to worry about then. Hop, you didn’t have much of a support system outside of Gloria and me, but Neil, he’s got something much better than what you and I had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Victor brushed back Neil’s hair and smiled as he shifted slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has two amazing dads that will do everything for him, even it means supporting him in whatever path he takes.” Victor took Hop’s hand and kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. Hop nodded and looked forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right! Taking him on this journey with us is just something he needs to get stronger and grow as a trainer! And with us guiding him, he will be the greatest trainer ever! Even better than you, Vic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dang, that’s two verses one. That’s harsh.” Hop grinned and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve always been cheering you on, but I think it’s time to pass that torch to someone else.” Just then, they heard a loud crash, followed by a low humming sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop, you don’t think.” Hop’s face grew more serious as he gripped Victor’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s probably them.” Hop looked down at his Power Spot Detector, which began to go off at alarming rates. “Let’s go, Victor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor and Hop ran through the tunnels and came out towards an open area where they saw a crowd of Clefairy, scared of something. Hop walked up to them and crouched down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys, okay? What’s wrong?” Just then, the ground began to shake as a bright red light shot up from the ground near them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop!” Victor shouted as Hop rolled away from the light. “Nice dodge, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! And yeah, I’m fine. How’s Neil?” Victor looked down at Neil, who shifted slightly and buried his face into Victor’s jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, still asleep. Neil can sleep through anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything except for you. Neil always seems to wake up when you do, no matter what.” Victor laughed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably cause I let him have his sleep, and I’m gentle about it. In any case, it’s strange that there’s a Power Spot nearby here!” Hop took out his detector and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the work of those brother’s alright. Only they would know how to do this. But why here? What makes this place so unique? Is it because of the special energy that causes the Clefairy to gather to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, but now’s not the time to go on your little tangents! We need to get the Clefairy to safety!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hop motioned for the Clefairy and led them away. “Follow me!” They nodded and ran towards the cave as Victor walked towards them. Just then, a bright light shot from the pillar and hit one of the Clefairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no!” Victor watched as the Clefairy, grow in size. It roared and stomped around the fields. Victor looked down at Neil and patted his back. “Hey, Neil, can you wake up for a bit, please?” Neil stirred and opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it wait, Da-DAD?! WHAT’S GOING ON?” Neil shouted and pointed at the rampaging Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good, he’s awake! Vic, bring him to me!” Victor nodded and ran towards Hop and set him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neil, stay close by, Papa, and I will handle this!” Neil nodded and watched as his parents faced the Clefairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, which will you use this time, Vic?” Hop laughed as his husband pondered a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, since it’s Fairy-Type, might as well use Roserade! What about you?” Hop smiled and held up a Pokeball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you have to ask! Go, Corviknight!” The Raven Pokemon flapped its wings as it landed near the Professor. It scratched Hop’s head with its beak and smiled. “Good to see you too, are you ready for a battle?” Hop scratched it’s chin and laughed as it playfully bit his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Roserade, let’s go help, Corviknight out!” Roserade appeared and bowed towards Victor, who nodded back. “Let’s give it our all, like always! Roserade, jump onto Corviknight’s back!” His Pokemon nodded and spun into the air as it landed on the Raven Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corviknight, use Steel Wing!” Corviknight’s wings shined as it took to the sky, dashing through the Clefairy. Victor nodded and turned towards Roserade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!” As she flew by, she shot globs of purple ooze that exploded as the made contact with the Clefairy. Neil ran up towards Hop and hugged his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to be okay?” Hop looked down and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Neil, we are helping it by defeating it in battle. Trust me.” Hop pushed up his glasses and stared at the Pokemon. “When Pokemon are forced to Dynamax, it hurts them; we can only rescue them if we defeat them in battle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?” Hop looked over at Victor, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Champ, but only if you use your Minccino, I think I know a way it can help out.” Neil nodded at Hop and took out Minccino’s Pokeball. He took a deep breath and tossed it in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minccino, let’s help my Dads out!” The Chichilla Pokemon smiled as it jumped onto Neil’s head. The boy then looked up and tilted his head. “Now, what?” Hop crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, son, tonight’s lesson is about when to use status moves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we are having a lesson now? Do I have to?” Hop nodded and waved his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to give us a helping hand, right?” Neil nodded as Hop stood back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, in battle. One uses damaging moves to defeat opponents but, the use of status moves helps tremendously in a pinch.” The Clefairy roared and punched towards Hop and Neil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Victor dove towards his family and got them out in time. He stood up and shook his head at Hop. “Give him the short version, Hop! I’ll cover you guys! Roserade, use Petal Dance!” Roserade jumped into the air and spun around, releasing pink flowers that flew towards the Clefairy. Hop adjusted his coat and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, I did it again. Okay, Neil, from what moves you know, try to give us a helping hand and support us in any way you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Papa! Are you ready, Minccino?” Neil’s Pokemon nodded and faced the Clefairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy!” Hop then commanded his Corviknight. “Corviknight, use Steel Wing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minccino, use Helping Hand on Corviknight!” Hop smiled and looked down at Neil as Minccino danced and sent a burst of energy towards Corviknight. The Raven Pokemon rushed towards the Cleafairy and slammed its body into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, going, Neil!” Victor gave him a thumbs-up and turned his attention back towards the Dynamaxed Pokemon. “Let’s finish this, Roserade! Use Poison Jab!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helping Hand, Minccino!” Neil smiled as his Pokemon danced again and sent its energy towards Roserade, who slammed its petals into the Clefairy, causing it to explode as it shrank to normal size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! We did it!” Neil jumped into the air as Hop ran towards the Clefairy and picked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for roughing you up, but it’s a lot better than being Dynamxed, right?” He smiled as the Clefairy nodded at him. He then took out a Potion and sprayed its wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, work there, Neil.” Victor lifted Neil into the air and hugged him. “I’m so proud of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, thanks, Dad! But it’s thanks to Papa for giving me the idea to use Helping Hand!” Neil looked over at Hop, who winked at him. Victor smiled at Neil and began to notice something shimmering in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s-” Victor looked up and gasped as he started to see a meteor shower. “Hop, Neil, look!” He pointed up and watched as the stars began to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be!” Hop walked over to Victor and hugged him as they watched the stars fall down. “Hey, Neil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that falling stars also can sometimes grant wishes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Can I make one! Please, please!” Victor and Hop nodded as Neil jumped down and closed his eyes. “I wish for...umm...I wish I can be a powerful trainer so I can help and protect my dads! Just like they do for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Neil, you do realize that-” Victor placed a hand in front of Hop’s mouth and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin it for him.” Hop nodded and sat down on the grass and motioned for his family to join him. Victor leaned on Hop’s body as Neil crawled into their laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really pretty out!” Neil laughed as he began to yawn again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You getting sleepy, mate?” Victor grinned as Neil nodded and slowly began to drift off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep tight, my little Munchlax!” Hop smiled as Neil’s little fang, appeared as his son smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you too.” Victor leaned on Hop’s shoulder and laughed as the Clefairy began to dance in the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neil shifted his body and slowly woke up. He yawned and stretched as he saw his Dad smile at him. “Good morning, Neil!” Victor laughed as Neil rubbed his eyes as Victor set him down on the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Hop placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget? We are outside the caves now, and it’s already morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you guys manage to sleep?” Neil looked over at his dads, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the comfiest sleeping arrangement, but I’ve slept on worse.” Victor scoffed and rolled his eyes at Hop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did sleep in the weirdest areas when we were kids, remember that one time you slept on your Snorlax?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was pretty comfy although, I couldn’t sleep much since his stomach kept growling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of like yours last night.” Victor winked as Hop started to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wuh? You used me as a pillow?” Victor nodded and took Neil’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were comfy, and Neil was sleeping in my lap, so I made do!” Hop rubbed his chest and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering why my stomach felt sore.” Victor walked up to Hop and kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were an excellent pillow, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio made it back to Pallet Town at a record pace. Professor Oak waved to them as they approached his lab. “Welcome back, Professor Hop! I saw the lights and got worried, but it seems like all is well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was just like you said. There was a Power Spot in Mount Moon; it must’ve reacted to the Moonstones that made up some of the rocky areas. But what puzzles me the most is that those Sword and Shield brothers weren’t around.” Professor Oak nodded and scratched his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re positive that those two are behind this strange phenomenon? What was it that you called it again? Dyna-something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dynamax, think of it like Mega Evolution but more of the larger scale. And it only changes the Pokemon’s moves like Z-moves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I see! How interesting that there’s a new way of Pokemon battling! I do wish to exchange some research with you!” Hop’s eyes lit up as he grabbed his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have some papers about them, from the previous Professors in Galar!” Neil laughed as he took Victor’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like, Papa is gonna be a while. Can we explore a bit, Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but let’s go check on the Scorbunny as well, I’m sure you want to thank it for saving you.” Neil nodded and tugged at Victor’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dad!” Victor laughed as he followed Neil into the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, Neil! I’m not as spry as Hop now!”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil ran inside the lab and marveled at the various machines and books that were scattered across the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this place is amazing! Although not as cool as the one back home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” Blue stood up from his desk and walked towards Neil. “What makes your place better than Gramp’s lab?” Neil placed his hands behind his head and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, it’s more organized back at home, and there are a lot more cool books for me to read!” Blue smiled and grabbed Neil’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know, my Gramps, and I work really hard into studying about the relationships between humans and Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my Papa and Miss Sonia work hard on learning about the Dynamax stuff! And I heard it from your Grandpa, that even HE doesn’t know that yet!” Victor grabbed Neil by the shoulders and lifted him into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, buddy, settle down now. There’s no need for you to pick a fight with an adult.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Dad! I was just telling him how great Papa is!” Neil looked back at Victor, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure he appreciates it very much, but there’s no need for you to waste your energy. Sorry about that, Blue.” Blue scoffed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The little tyke reminds me of myself when I was younger. It’s only natural to think that his father is better than my Gramps. But we all know it’s true that my Grandpa is leagues ahead of Hop.” Victor set Neil down and smiled at Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, can you say that again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that Hop has a few more years until he can even think about reaching the same level as my Grandpa.” Just then, Victor walked up and pointed at Blue’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that my husband is the smartest guy I know. He can pick up things super easily! I think he can even surpass Professor Oak!” Blue got in Victor’s face and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna sit around and let some low-level Champion talk down on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my Dad is the strongest Champion ever!” Neil stood in between Victor and Blue and pointed straight at him. “You’re just some assistant! Not like my Papa or Dad!” Blue stared down at Neil and grinned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I run my own Gym as well! And my husband is the greatest Champion ever! And I should know, I’m his number one rival!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is my Papa and my Dad! They were rivals since kids and are considered the strongest in Galar!” Victor watched as Neil’s face turned red. His expression softened as he stared at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Kind of reminds me of Hop.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor cleared his throat and took Neil by the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son, thanks for sticking up for us, but there’s no need.” He looked up at Blue and bowed to him. “Sorry for getting a bit heated there. Neil gets a little excited when it comes to Hop and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as long as he learns his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong answer, Blue.” The trio jumped and turned around as a man in a white t-shirt and red cap, walked towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red??” Blue froze as his husband walked towards him. “What are you doing here?” Red nodded towards Victor, who looked away. Neil looked up at his father’s eyes and giggled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, Neil?” Victor leaned down as Neil whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that </span>
  <b>the </b>
  <span>Mr. Red that you have a poster of?” Victor blushed and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! That can be any Red!” Neil grinned and walked over to Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Red, my Dad is a huge fan of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neil!” Victor threw his hands back as Red nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Neil tilted his head and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you know already? What does he mean, Dad?” Blue laughed and slapped Red’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny you should ask little man! Back when Red and I visited Galar, your Dad was so nervous in greeting Red, even though they were both Champions.” Neil’s eyes lit up as he looked at Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that true, Dad?” Victor blushed and nodded as his son giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Victor looked down as Neil hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It means someone else inspired you to becomes strong! Just like how you and Papa inspire me to get stronger!” Victor smiled and hugged his son back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really know how to make a person happy!” Victor lifted Neil and kissed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, Dad, you’re embarrassing me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! You’re just so adorable!” Victor nuzzled Neil’s face and laughed as his son hugged him back. Red began to blush and tugged at Blue’s coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What is it?” Red pointed at Neil and then back at him and Blue. “NO! He belongs to Victor and Hop!” Then Red took Blue’s hands and nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want one too!” Blue blushed and pushed Red away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t work like that! We will talk later about this, for now, let me show them to that Scorbunny they took in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Neil smiled as he followed Blue towards the infirmary. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for looking out for it, Mr. Blue!” Neil smiled as he waited for the Professor's assistant to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, now go on and grab it before I change my mind-” Just as they opened the door, they found an empty bed. “What?” Blue ran towards the empty bed and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did I go?” Neil looked under the bed and then up towards the window. “You don’t think?” Blue walked over to the window and saw a few scorch marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility...but why did it run away.” Neil began to whimper as Blue froze in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did it leave? I thought it wanted to be friends!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, there’s no need to cri-and he’s crying.” Neil began to cry as Victor ran into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neil! What’s wrong?” His son turned towards him and wiped his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scorbunny left! I don’t know where it went!” Victor picked him up and hugged him in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there, champ. It’s okay! We will find it, don’t worry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Victor nodded and held out his pinkie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a promise.” Victor walked towards the window and touched the black marks that bordered the window. “Let’s go get Hop, and he can help us look for Scorbunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Neil smiled as Victor walked out towards the lab. Just then, they heard the screen turn on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Professor Oak? Anyone?” Victor turned around and saw a man in glasses, with his coat a mess and his brown hair disheveled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that, Dad?” Neil asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Elm?” Professor Oak and Hop ran inside as they all gathered around the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Oak! We have a problem!” Elm flinched as the lab around him, began to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Professor Elm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t explain, but can you send Red or Blue over here? These fellows in weird hair came by and demanded to know how to get to the Burned Tower!” Hop grabbed Victor’s shoulder and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic, it’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Victor looked back on the screen as Professor Elm continued to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They left in a hurry, but they stole some eggs from me! I don’t know what they are here for, so please help!” The screen cut out in a fade of black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, it’s definitely them, alright!” Hop ran over to Oak and took his hands. “Let Vic and I go and help out! We know how to deal with this kind of thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, best of luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Scorbunny?” Neil looked over at Victor who sighed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have Red and Blue find it okay? For now, we have to go to Johto to save Professor Elm.” Neil nodded and hugged Victor’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...I hope it’s okay all by itself in a new region.” Hop walked over and ruffled Neil’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they will find Scorbunny! It’s in the infirmary, after all! It can’t be that hard to find!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, Scorbunny disappeared.” Neil giggled as Hop, threw his hands back, and pushed up his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? Why did it have to do that?” Victor shook his head and took Hop’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will explain later, for now, we have to find a way to Johto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay another trip!” Neil smiled as he and his family ran out of the lab and off to their next adventure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Thanks for coming along onto the first Region with Neil and his Dads! Like I said it will be a mini-series where I tell a story for each region, tune in later for the next exciting part of "The Champion's son!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>